


After Dark

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, there's a blackout and tracers all think they're ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Psychic Tracer thought he saw a ghost when a blackout happened.  What happened to Arc and Time?





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally dated in September 4, 2015 on tumblr. 
> 
> I love writing their dialogue so much. They bicker like children.

Psychic Tracer was in the middle of working on his dynamo when the whole place went dark.  The young brawler cursed out loud.  A blackout?  That would not do.  He had too many machines running on electricity to excuse the inconvenience.  Still, he sighed to leave his room.  Where did he place the candles?  

He walked down the hallway to the kitchen, feeling his way by placing one hand on the wall beside him.  Psych tried not to flinch when he heard footsteps coming from behind.   _Everything only seems scarier because it’s dark,_ he repeated to himself in an attempt to calm his nerves.He started walking faster, foolishly hoping that he could make it to the kitchen before the footsteps got to him.      

Psych sighed in relief when he made it to the kitchen without panicking too much.  It was difficult to see much in the dim light from the moon outside the window.  He found the drawer near the fridge, opened it, grabbed the candles and match, and ran out as quick as he could.  Now that he had found what he was looking for, Psych turned around to walk back to his room.

He cursed when he accidentally bumped a saucepan off the table to crash onto the tiled floor.  His eyes widened when he heard the footsteps again and a quiet whimper from the kitchen’s entrance.  What if it was a…?   

“Ghost!” Psych gasped.  

He looked up to see a pink ball of light in front of him.  The glowing orb was hovering in the air, flashing at Psych at an irregular pace.  Psych nearly dropped the candles and ran off screaming.   

* * *

The sun was setting when Arc Tracer woke up from his nap.  The white haired male rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn.  He went to turn on the light in his room, only to see that the room was still dark.  Arc poked his head out to the hallway to see that it was dark out there too.  A blackout?  He placed his hand on his chin in deep thought.  Maybe he should go check on Psych to see if he was okay.  

Arc ran his hand through his hair and noticed that it was a mess from his nap, groaning to himself.  Well, he could worry about that later.   

He smiled when he reached the Psychic Tracer’s room.  Psych always tried to act braver than he actually was, but he was a bit of a coward when it came to the dark.  He couldn’t wait to see the scaredy cat cowering in the corner of the room.  Arc opened Psych’s door to make his entrance, but frowned when he saw that the young brawler was not in his room.  He saw Psych’s tools and weapons tossed to the side, making it even more suspicious.              

A dark thin figure walked down the hallway when he stepped out of Psych’s room.  What was that?  Psych wasn’t in his room, what if that thing was why Psych was missing?  He narrowed his eyes and pursued the figure.  The shadow started walking faster when it noticed his presence.  

The young scientist was confused when he saw the dark figure make its way to the kitchen.  He watched it open the kitchen drawers before taking something out of it.  While it was distracted, Arc snuck up behind it.  He froze when he saw that the figure had glowing eyes and when it was shouting something to him.  Arc opened his mouth to scream.

* * *

Psych felt his hands shaking when he finally lit up a match to light up the candle.  At least he had a light source, Psych thought to himself.  He was hoping to find a flashlight, but it was gone when he searched through the drawers.

He was walking through the apartment he shared with Arc and Time when he then noticed how quiet the whole place was.  It was strange.  His counterparts weren’t the type to stay quiet for too long when something like a blackout happened.  Arc would have thrown a fit and complain about the inconvenience.  Time…well, Time was Time.

His stomach lurched.  It felt like he was being followed.  Psych turned around to flash his candle behind him, but saw nothing but his own shadow.  He let out a lone sigh.  Maybe he was just being paranoid.  How long was this blackout going to last?  It had been a little bit over an hour since the power went out .  

Psych laughed to himself.  It was just a dark.  Nothing to fear.  The apartment was still the same, only with no light. It was hard to tell what was in front of him, something he despised after spending too much time in Feita.  He stopped laughing when he caught sight of a figure not too far from him.

His heart grew faint when Psych pulled out the candlestick to illuminate the figure in front of him.  The figure had tangled pale hair draped over its chalk white face.  In between the bangs was its glowing eye, staring into Psych’s.

“Psych,” it whispered his name.

The young brawler dropped the candle and ran.  He gasped when it caught up to him and covered his mouth with a hand.  Psych was still crying when it kept calling his name.

“Psych!” It shook him by the shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact.  "Psych!“   

He stared at the other’s face, mouth opened wide when he recognized who it was.  In shock, Psych mumbled, "Arc?”

“You okay?” Arc wrapped his arms around him to comfort the crying tracer.  He pushed his bangs away to reveal an eye identical to Psych’s, still glowing in the dark.   

“Stupid Arc!  The ghost was you?” Psych growled.  So it was Arc who had followed him earlier in the hallway and the kitchen with those freaky eyes.  "What were you doing creeping on me?“

"Wait, me?  The ghost?” Arc was confused.

“You didn’t have to sneak up on me like that!”  He pouted, “It’s not my fault you look like Medusa with your stupid hair!”

“M-medusa?” Arc scowled, “Shut up, brat!  I was checking on you.  Your room was empty and I thought something happened to you.”

Psych felt his cheeks heat up at Arc’s words.  Arc was worried about him?  The other tracer looked tired too, like he just woke up.  If Arc had been running about in the apartment, then Time must be somewhere else.    

“Where’s Time?”  He asked Arc.   

“I checked his room, but nobody was there.”

“What if the ghost took him?” Psych whimpered.

Arc rolled his eyes, trying not to think about the possibility.  That was ridiculous.  Ghosts don’t exist!  He tried to convince himself otherwise, but failed.  How could he deny the existence of ghosts when he saw so many of them in Peita?

“What makes you think they got him?” Arc challenged the young brawler.  "You have any proof of that?“

Psych started to answer, but stopped when he heard murmuring from behind them.  He and Arc looked to their side to see a beam of light flashing at them.  The two shrieked in union, Psych dragging Arc by the arm when they ran away, followed by sound of cackling.   

* * *

Time Tracer sighed when he walked through the dark apartment with flashlight in hand.  He was right in the middle of working on his equations when the blackout happened, how unfortunate.  Time was mumbling the equations under his breath when he heard a couple of shrieks from a distance.  

The cries echoed through the building, making it easy for Time to find them.  He grinned when he saw two figures down the hallway.  Those two were so loud when they bickered that it was a no brainer that it was Arc and Psych.   

He crept on his toes when he snuck up on them.  The only thing illuminating the hallway was the candle Psych was holding.  Time only heard a part of their conversation, but it was clear that Psych was mad at Arc about something as usual.  He decided to interrupt their conversation when they started whispering and shone his flashlight at the two losers.  

He cackled when Arc and Psych screamed, lazily following them when they ran off.  Arc and Psych were cornered when Time caught up to them with his dynamos.  Time was about to spook them further when he was blinded by light.  Once his vision readjusted to the sudden increase in light, he blinked and glanced up to see that the power was back on.  Time looked back down to see Arc and Psych huddling together with their arms around the other.  

"Well, well, what do we have here?” Time smirked.  "A couple of idiots who can’t handle being in the dark.“

"Time, you’re alive!” Psych said with relief.  "We thought the ghost got you!“

"Where were you?” Arc asked.

So that was what the fuss was about?  Time was amused by Psych’s confession.  With his repeated attempts to repair time, ghosts had become the least of his worries.  Watching his other selves scared of something so petty was a wayward form of entertainment for Time.

Time noticed that Arc was a mess.  Arc without his hairband was a rare sight, his hair out of place and fraying everywhere.  His face was almost as pale as Psych’s, who was shivering from fright earlier.

“Getting scared over nothing,” Time chuckled darkly.  "You two are so pathetic.  We’re not children anymore.“

"Yeah, well, it’s not my fault both of you were sneaking around with your creepy eyes!” Psych defended.

“Psych, we _all_ have the same eyes.” Arc groaned, his cheeks still tinged pink from embarrassment.  He tugged on a strand of his hair when he realized that he was still holding onto the young brawler.  "I think…I’ll go and make myself more presentable.“

"Yeah,” Psych said awkwardly.  "You go do that.“  His cheeks were pink as well, not even complaining when Arc gently pushed him away.

Time laughed.  If he knew it was that easy to spook Arc and Psych, he would have done this a long time ago.  He watched Arc retreat back to his room to fix his hair while Psych went back to work updating his weapons.  Time tucked the flashlight into his belt and likewise returned to his room.  Now where was he before he was rudely interrupted by their screaming?


End file.
